Here We Come a-Weasley-ing
by the queen of slurking
Summary: A parody of Here We Come a-Caroling, based off the carol by The Chipmunks.


**Here We Come a Weasley-ing**

**Okay, so Google gave me a link to Here We Come a-Caroling by The Chipmunks… I was not aware that chipmunks sang Christmas carols, but whatever. Hope you enjoy! Oh yea, and I don't own anything. Pity.**

_Here we come a-Weasley-ing_

_Among the snow so white_

_Here we come a-casting, jinxing, hexing_

_seen because we don't have an Invisibility Cloak._

Fred and George followed Professor Quirrell outside, waiting for the ideal moment to begin charming snowballs to follow him and bounce off the back of his turban. They'd already said it was stuffed full of garlic, the better to ward away vampires, but they didn't _really_ believe that. As he walked, they tried to levitate one of the snowballs to melt into the turban, but it didn't quite work. The glare he gave them was more of a cousin of a glare; it wished it could be intimidating and scary, but it fell short.

Fred decided that if he _really_ wanted to glare successfully, he would have to take Glaring Lessons from Professor Snape.

_Love and joy come to you_

_And a Merry Christmas too_

_So we send snowballs at you (or unwittingly Voldemort)_

_Charmed to bounce off the back of your head_

_Jumping, dancing snowballs._

The twins had already done their Christmas presents and well-wishes. They'd had a good lunch with the other students and now they were bored. The snow was just _so_ white and clean. It looked a shame not to begin using it, and they wanted to practise that charm they'd come across when studying. Now was as good a time as any, they agreed as George began moulding and sculpting snow and handing the snowballs to Fred, who began practicing the charm. The first few didn't work too well: the first exploded in Fred's face, and the second became a solid ball of ice. When Fred tried to charm _that_ one, it shattered and shards of ice slid down George's neck.

On the seventeenth, it finally worked and the ball began jumping around, almost like a rabbit.

_We aren't beggars_

_Who go begging door-to-door_

_But we are Molly's children_

_Whom everyone at Hogwarts knows._

Minerva McGonagall watched the twins as they took their seats one evening. From here she couldn't tell what they were talking about, but she'd been teaching them long enough to know that they were planning something. It was ironic, she mused, that Severus was always so convinced that Potter and his friends were up to something. When it came to mischief and pranks, the culprits were much more likely to be Weasleys. Potter generally got into things that could lead to his death. The twins, on the other hand… in their first year Filch had complained bitterly that someone had stolen a something from his office cabinet, but he couldn't prove it. Minerva was certain it'd been them, but of course it wasn't as if they were going to tell a staff member that they had broken into a staff office.

As she watched them, she remembered how infamous they'd become in just a little while during their first year. They'd quickly earned a reputation for getting good grades, but their reputation soon became one of pranking. She still remembered the time she'd encountered them discussing tactics with Peeves. It'd taken all her sternness and most steely-eyed Look of Doom to send the twins back to their common room; she had her suspicions that they'd later met up with Peeves again. Now, she wondered how they managed to do both pranks and get good grades. As it was, their infamy was such that there was a notice about them for new teachers before each school year began.

Heaven preserve us if they ever open a joke shop, she thought as she selected a roll from the bread basket.

_Love and joy come to you_

_And a Merry Christmas too_

_So we send snowballs at you (or unwittingly Voldemort)_

_Charmed to bounce off the back of your head_

_Jumping, dancing snowballs._

Albus watched from his window as the twins followed stealthily behind Quirrell. It was a shame that he'd had that run-in with a vampire, he thought. Brilliant mind now buried under the nervousness. He just hoped the twins would go easy on Quirrell. Defence professors were becoming something of a joke: they never lasted more than one year and some of them didn't even last the full academic year.

The twins were apparently building an army of snowballs to chase Quirrell around, and he laughed at their boldness. At least their pranks never were designed to hurt anyone.

Now, if only he could persuade Minerva to go ice-skating, and if there happened to be an animated snowman to chase her around and try to hug her…

_But Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress_

_As you sit by the fire_

_Try and decide if you should be worried about_

_What mischief we might be getting up to out of your sight._

Minerva finally caved in to Albus' pleading to go and enjoy the snow. After all, she'd been in the staffroom for some time doing work. Fresh air and exercise would do her good, he wheedled. Poppy, that traitor, had ganged up with him and agreed that she should get outside.

_Fine,_ she sighed. Just to get back at him she might take a leaf from the twins' books and create a snow-boulder to follow him, and another to appear every time he turned around.

It was quite the sight to see Albus and the usually dignified and stern Minerva chasing each other around, using the snow as weapons. The ever-present bun had come unravelled, pieces of hair coming loose and she appeared to be laughing.

Fred and George looked at each other with identical grins and snapped a few photos. If ever they got in _really_ serious trouble… well, they weren't above blackmail.

_Love and joy come to you_

_And a Merry Christmas too_

_So we send snowballs at you (or unwittingly Voldemort)_

_Charmed to bounce off the back of your head_

_Jumping, dancing snowballs._

Fred and George sat down to dinner, innocent smiles on their faces. Minerva never trusted those innocent expressions: on the twins, it looked like butter wouldn't melt, but then the butter _did _melt and the twins looked like the guilty ones. Even when they covered their tracks, which they did quite well, it was as if there was some shining W all over the scene of the prank that let the people around know who had done it. They were well-known around the school, and she'd heard snippets of conversation that suggested that they were going to a lot of time and effort to create more prank items. Gold, too, but she wasn't sure where they were getting it from. The Weasley parents were putting four children through school, and she was quite sure Molly wasn't about to fund their pranks.

She'd have to keep an eye on them.

_So bless the Headmaster of this school_

_Likewise the Deputy Headmistress too_

_And all the little children_

_Who come to be sorted by a talking hat._

As they came in from the snow, Minerva and Albus headed directly for the staffroom. Minerva promptly took the seat closest to the fireplace while Albus requested hot chocolates from an excitable house-elf. The quiet was comfortable, and eventually there was a soft tapping at the window. Albus flicked his hand at the window, opening it and admitting Hedwig. She swooped down to Minerva, releasing a small parcel onto her knee, then over to Albus where she dropped a second parcel before flying out.

Surprised, Minerva removed the wrapping. Once the paper was set aside the box grew in size and she opened it to reveal two tins of ginger shortbread and a tin of her favourite shortbread.

Albus turned his attention to his own parcel. It was also square and even, and he prepared a ready smile for whatever book it might contain. Upon opening it, however, he revealed a box with several pairs of patterned socks and a large bag of lemon drops.

The professors exchanged the little gift tags, comparing them. As they studied them, the tags glowed for a moment before revealing a half-dozen names: Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

_Love and joy come to you_

_And a Merry Christmas too_

_So we send snowballs at you (or unwittingly Voldemort)_

_Charmed to bounce off the back of your head_

_Jumping, dancing snowballs._


End file.
